


Друзья называют меня Бьюк

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Бьюк» звучало до дрожи похоже на старое прозвище, будто знакомое слово произнесли с неправильным ударением или исказили акцентом: узнать было легко, сопоставить – непривычно. Тоже самое по-другому. Стив пытался переучиваться, но время от времени называл «нового» друга Баком. Бьюк его ни разу не исправил. Может, не замечал оговорки Стива так же, как не замечал собственные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзья называют меня Бьюк

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после Эры Альтрона, АУ по отношению к Гражданке и Агентам Щ.И.Т.а.

– Привет, красавица. Командировка обещает затянуться. Присмотришь за «Мстителями»?

– Как скажешь, милый. Дети будут уложены и накормлены, – иронично ответила Наташа, ведясь на легкую, игривую интонацию. 

Она не почувствовала фальши.

– Делаешь из нас пару в разводе? – подыграл Стив, мысленно отсчитывая секунды. Разговор стоило заканчивать. Долго не выдавать своего состояния он не сумеет: Наташа пеленгует настроения с той же скоростью, что полицейское оборудование – местоположение источника телефонного звонка.

– А как еще это выглядит? Все мужики разбежались по своим делам, взвалив ответственность за молодняк на мои хрупкие плечи.

Стив бросил взгляд в окно. Картинка размывалась, вдалеке виднелся обособленный небоскреб, немного напоминающий Башню Мстителей. Стив завяз в другом городе, остановился переночевать в отельном номере. Он не готов вернуться в место, которое несколько лет считал своим убежищем.

Черной Вдове не привыкать к роли исполняющей обязанности лидера. Она хороша в ней.

– Не все. Не хрупкие.

– Хотя бы ты будешь навещать наследников?

– Я не гожусь им в отцы. Скорее – в сварливые дедушки, – парировал Стив.

Время, время, чтоб его. Несвоевременно Наташе захотелось отточить навыки флирта.

Стив протер лоб в тщетной попытке стереть металлический поцелуй. Он собрал себя по кусочкам впопыхах, не продержится целым, осыплется на пол битым стеклом.

– Дай угадаю: ты бросаешь меня ради человека, без которого тебе свет не мил?

Все. Все.

Стив не мог оборвать связь, но и ответить не мог – ни в шутку, ни всерьез.

– Что случилось? – спросила Наташа. Ее датчики сработали, тон кардинально изменился, стал встревоженным, лишенным намека на юмор. Стив внутренним зрением видел, как она сменила позу, приобрела вид хищницы, готовой защищать и атаковать.

– Я встретил Баки.

– Он в порядке?

Ну же, Стив, соберись, давай, это ведь просто сказать. Непросто. Даже думать об этом – сложно и больно.

Как они посмели? Как они только посмели?

– Он… не Баки.

Наташа взвешивала новость, дышала в трубку. Постановила хладнокровно, решительно:

– Сейчас приеду.

– Нет, Романофф. Отбой. Нормально. Сам справлюсь.

Наташа молчала о том, что ей не нравилась идея бросать его без поддержки, но это дело – только его, он имел право действовать по своему усмотрению, не принимать помощи, не делиться планами.

– Где ты его нашел? – попыталась выспросить большее, узнать ответ на загадку, над которой ломали головы два года.

– Он снайпер в Шестой боевой.

Пауза прозвучала шокировано, обескуражено.

Да. Баки числился в рядах «своих».

– Я не знала.

– Верю.

Последнее время Стиву часто приходилось участвовать в этой игре. Верю. Не верю. Верю. Игрок из него никудышный. Слишком редко оправдывались ставки. Слишком часто союзники били в спину. Наташу Романофф он предпочел не вносить в черный список преждевременно. Если оттолкнуть и ее, в этом мире у него совсем не останется друзей.

– Что собираешься делать?

– Тоже, что и раньше. Искать Баки.

Стив вслепую прервал звонок, прислонился к оконному стеклу, смежив веки. Его затягивало в недавнее прошлое, перед глазами становилась четкая до рези картинка событий, преследующая, снящаяся наяву.

Вчера Капитан Америка сидел в корвете, ожидая своего разового напарника. 

Дверь открылась. На соседнее сидение неслышной тенью скользнул человек.

– Спутник.

– Активировано, – рефлекторно назвал отзыв Стив и…

Баки. Это был Баки.

Волосы длиннее их прошлой встречи, щетина – гуще. Взгляд – осмысленней, человечней.

– Грант, – представился Баки. – Ты?

Стив год упрямо и безрезультатно искал своего лучшего друга, еще год – чужими руками и связями.

И вот он – не пытался убить. Не узнавал.

– Стив. 

– Рад знакомству, – ответил Баки сухо, нехотя тратясь на вежливость. Он смотрел вперед, на дорогу, не на водителя. 

Стив медлил, судорожно оценивал положение, не мог тронуться с места. 

– Мы знакомы, Бак, – уточнил. Неуверенно, будто на уровне подсознания чувствовал, что это не стоило озвучивать. 

Неуловимое движение – и в лоб Стива уперся глок. 

Нападение походило на фокус, с трудом воспринималось всерьез. Инстинкты подводили, обескураженные, сбитые с толку. Тело сковывало дурное, непрошибаемое оцепенение человека, столкнувшегося с невозможным. Весь чертов мир летел под откос, и никто не сподобился выдать инструкцию на этот счет.

Баки смотрел в глаза Стива. Хотел всадить пулю в череп. На опережение.

Стив смотрел на руку, удерживающую пистолет. Левую. Живую. Так близко, что можно было рассмотреть вены. Две руки. Две нормальные руки – господи боже, это-то как возможно?

Ты сошел с ума, Стив. Уже давно, наверное.

– Знакомы?

Черт возьми, Баки. Не стреляй, дай объяснить.

– Когда-то я был твоим другом.

Все еще твой друг, Бак.

Стив не успел доказать: лобовое стекло брызнуло осколками. Он отмер, дернулся к рулю, выжимая газ, уходя из-под обстрела. 

Баки не спустил курок.

В начавшемся пекле стало не до выяснения отношений. Их ждали, пришлось вступить в бой раньше, чем предполагалась, выкручиваться без подкрепления. 

Баки растворился по окончанию задания. Может быть, только это и сохранило Стиву жизнь.

Он был в полном душевном раздрае, но по крайне мере, знал, где искать ответы. Ближе, чем думалось. Самый надежный тайник всегда располагался на видном месте, но это – уже чересчур. В лучших традициях По конверт оставался в комнате. Наивно было полагать, что агент, лишенный всех якорей, способен был столь успешно скрываться без помощи извне.

Сегодняшняя операция велась под патронажем официально не существующего Щ.И.Т.а.

Как они посмели?

Несколько дней Стив пытался выследить Баки, встретиться, чтобы… Чтобы что? Он сам не знал.

Баки искусно избегал его.

– Переведи меня к нему, – тихо, угрожающе потребовал Стив, вернувшись на базу. Место преступления не было опечатано полицейской лентой, работало в штатном режиме. 

– А как же «Мстители»?

– Я сказал: переведи меня к нему.

В груди клокотала ярость, способная разнести здание. Слишком многое необходимо было исправить, чтобы ломать что-то еще. Стив подписал контракт, наступая на горло гордости, подчиняясь чужим правилам, выторговывая возможность работать с Баки. 

– Как вы посмели? – повторил вопрос, намертво засевший в голове, не надеясь получить на него ответ.

– Ты не поймешь сейчас. Не станешь даже слушать. Но это было для твоего блага.

– Черт возьми, Тони. Он – мой друг. 

– Как и я.

Нет. После такого – нет.

– Он… все это время?

– Да. Через два дня после того, как ты чуть не утонул в Потомаке, он пришел в музей Капитана Америки.

– Значит, он вспомнил? Искал подтверждение?

Как и Говард, Тони редко изменял амплуа шута, но сейчас смотрел с сочувствием, пониманием. Из-за фамильного сходства было труднее его ненавидеть. Стив привык к преодолению сложностей.

– Мне…

– Не надо. Просто скажи, что твой отец здесь не при чем.

– Не при чем.

Тони. Что же ты наделал, Тони?

Стив был на крючке у Тони Старка, но его не спешили подсекать, позволили плавать в свое удовольствие.

Сама по себе Шестая боевая группа произвела неплохое впечатление. Напомнила времена «Воющих коммандос». Семь силовиков, действующих слаженно, привыкших подчиняться приказам и не задавать лишних вопросов. Не «Страйк» с его фрагментацией информации. Не «Мстители» с их вечным перетягиванием каната и осточертевшей публичностью.

Прости, Наташа. Это все-таки расторжение брака.

Подразделение, курируемое Железным человеком, было расквартировано в Чикаго. Этим городом миссии не ограничивались, но так или иначе заканчивались. Стив не был против переезда в обитель ангелов, вымазанных в нефти.

Здесь отсутствовал музей Капитана Америки, в который жители Нью-Йорка хоть раз заходили просто от скуки. 

Стив не афишировал, кто он. Снял броский костюм супергероя, запрятал подальше в шкаф, облачился в стандартную форму, и вдруг оказалось, что без шлема, звезд и полос он всего лишь бывалый вояка. Один из многих. 

Прохожие не узнавали в лицо.

В паспорте значилась другая фамилия и более реалистичная дата рождения. Через документы и кредитки его не удастся отыскать. Лишь бойцы Шестой были в курсе, имели представление о его реальном потенциале. Стив тосковал о невозможности использовать щит, со скрипом перестраивался на другое оружие.

В группе к Баки относились по-разному. Карвер – с настороженностью. Лоу – с антипатией. Они не знали, что их снайпер был известен прежде под именем Зимнего Солдата, и все же подспудно чувствовали отличие от остальных, оставались начеку. Принимали как своего. На миссиях он собран, сосредоточен, холоден, профессионален. В остальное время – вполне дружелюбен.

Со всеми кроме Стива.

Его Баки избегал даже так, работая в одной упряжке.

– Ты ранен. Позволишь осмотреть?

– Нет.

– Что-то не так? 

– Ты.

Это честно и несправедливо. Стив не смел настаивать на помощи.

Баки не помнил, что Стив – его друг. Что проваленная миссия – не помнил тоже.

Первое он выяснил. А второе, наверное, нет? Ведь больше не пытался убить, признал за союзника.

Стив предпочел бы сыграть партию с открытыми картами, а вместо этого был обречен действовать в темноте, наугад. Странно, почти нереально, что до личной встречи Баки не слышал о своей дружбе с Капитаном Америкой. Информация едва ли тянула на труднодоступную, упоминалась во всех архивах, воспевалась в музейной хронике, переполняла интернет.

Тони клялся, что Баки получил все сведения, необходимые для выживания. Не мог только убедительно растолковать, почему сам Стив не входил в перечень первично важных данных.

У Стива в этом столетии не было почти никого из прошлой жизни. Теперь и вовсе – только беспамятный, отказавшийся от него друг. У самого Баки остались родственники. Внуки сестер. Незнакомцы одной с ним крови. Стив давно их нашел, познакомился, наладил контакт. Баки даже не пытался. Он не просто не помнил свою жизнь – он не хотел ее узнавать. Может, не был готов.

Появление Стива не вписывалось в обустроенный мир изоляции.

Баки больше не был Зимним Солдатом. Не был и Джеймсом Барнсом. Официально.

Бьюкенен Грант.

Тысячу девятьсот восемьдесят восьмого года рождения. Гражданин США с безупречной, но на редкость скучной биографией.

Махинации Тони дали Баки права новой личности, фальсифицировали документы, вписали в систему. Избавили бывшего Зимнего Солдата от преследования законом, расплаты за преступления. Подарили жизнь нормального человека. Такое было бы Стиву не под силу. 

Возможно, за это стоило поблагодарить.

Молодец, Тони. Вылечил, выкормил, дал работу. Умеешь держать врагов при себе – подконтрольными и зависимыми.

Стив теперь тоже оказался в его власти. Из-за Баки, заодно с Баки. Подконтрольный и зависимый. Стив не был уверен, кто из них двоих цель, а кто – средство. Не стоило сбрасывать со счетов, что Тони Старк вывел Капитана Америку из масштабной партии по защите Земли. Как и то, что его недомолвки едва не убили лидера «Мстителей» чужими руками. Стив разберется с этим – позже, по мере решения насущных проблем.

От Баки не осталось имени, не осталось памяти. Что сохранилось? Тело?

Человек, не знакомый с ним лично, не узнал бы сержанта из «Воющих Коммандос» – другой имидж сильно исказил внешность. 

Зимнего Солдата не опознали бы и подавно. Тони скрыл самый очевидный опознавательный знак, нанес поверх биомеханического протеза слой искусственной кожи. 

Просто шедевр, Тони. Превзошел самого себя. 

Вылепил отпечатки пальцев и линии судеб по своему усмотрению. Волоски, поры, вены – идеальная, достоверная иллюзия. Если не знать, что искать – невозможно почувствовать фальшь. Калибровка пластин неслышна, незаметна. Разве только пульс не удастся нащупать.

Господи, Тони, неужели Альтрон ничему не научил? Не показал, что случается, когда играешь в бога за чужими спинами?

Стив проводил бок о бок с Баки каждый день, наблюдая, изучая, убеждаясь, что не нужен ему. Он во многом копировал Баки, потому что, похоже, это было единственным способом забрать себе его частичку. Не следовало преследовать, навязываться. Стив был не в силах отступить, оставить в покое

Пора наконец признать, что поиски Зимнего Солдата затевались не ради Баки, не для помощи или защиты. 

Для себя. Для удовлетворения эгоистичной потребности в обществе Баки.

Стив никогда не относился к лучшему другу с достаточной бережливостью, без колебаний тянул в ад, если собственный путь пролегал его кругами. В прошлый раз это дорого обошлось. Не стоило повторять ошибок. 

Капитан Америка был для Бьюкенена Гранта угрозой – не жизни, но разоблачения. Почти одно и тоже.

Со всей суматохой последних недель, Стив почти не следил за собой, запустил. Ужаснулся, взглянув наконец в зеркало. А потом – решил оставить бороду.

Стив изо всех сил пытался не быть Капитаном Америкой.

Тишина рвала барабанные перепонки, сводила с ума, усиленная смрадом крови. На языке вяз вкус железа, земли, смерти.

Были все шансы выжить. Сигнал бедствия послан, оставалось экономить кислород, дожидаться помощи. Похороненные под тоннами земли в бетонной коробке два на два метра, сами они ни черта не могли сделать.

– Ты говорил о нас, – нарушил молчание Баки.

Он умел читать чужие тайны по губам. Стив умел читать его настроения по голосу. Упрек недостаточно завуалирован, чтобы его упустить, даже в полной темноте одной на двоих могилы.

– Она спросила про детство.

На званом балу, где богатые снобы играли в благотворительность, и где готовился теракт, было не время и не место для личных разговоров. Стоило рассуждать о погоде и последних светских новостях, но собеседница кокетливо поделилась секретом, что подростком была болезненной дурнушкой. Стив сознался, что ему это хорошо знакомо, не сумев на ходу придумать подходящую случаю байку.

Наташа верно говорила, что прототипа для романов ле Карре из него бы не вышло. 

– И ты ответил правду, – усилил нажим Баки.

«Я не мог пройти мимо, когда кого-то обижали. К счастью, у меня был друг, который не мог пройти мимо, когда обижали меня» – сказал Стив молоденькой светской львице.

На реплику «Звучит здорово. Вы с ним все еще друзья?», натянуто ответил: «Я не знаю».

Оглянулся тогда в сторону, где располагалась позиция его снайпера, не смог не оглянуться, выдал себя с головой, с потрохами, если и не ломая прикрытие, то показывая слишком многое.

– В детстве у меня был единственный друг. 

– Разумеется. 

– Прости. Больше не буду поднимать эту тему.

– Было бы неплохо, дружище, – с изрядной долей сарказма заметил Баки.

– Не надо, – не выдержал Стив. – Тебе я обязан был рассказать, понимаешь? Если бы смолчал, а потом это сделал кто-то другой…

– …получилось бы, что ты мне врал, – договорил Баки. – Понимаю.

Что-то в словах помогло Стиву обрести надежду, зыбкую и несмелую: может быть получится растопить лед, пробиться сквозь. У них на счету накопилось по десятку пуль, схваченных друг за друга. Это ведь должно было что-то значить?

Прежде темнота всегда играла им на руку. После особенно болезненных, громких ссор они мирились с ее благословения. Тихим «прости» и прикосновением к плечу.

Как же сильно хотелось сейчас дотронуться, повторить старый обряд.

– Я тебя ни к чему не обязываю. Но ведь мы можем сходить вместе в тир и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет?

Сказанное до боли напомнило Стиву, как он назначал Пегги свидание в «Аисте», заранее зная, что шансов попасть на него не было. 

Нет. Не в этот раз. Не снова.

– Ты плохой стрелок.

– Научи меня.

– Мне кажется, так делают в детстве, – заметил Баки, помолчав, раздумывая. – Подходят со словами: «Ты мне нравишься. Давай дружить».

Да. Так и было, Бак. Именно так и было.

Стив не посмел напомнить.

– Это все еще работает, разве нет?

– Я не знаю. Тебя – не знаю.

– Отвечу на любой вопрос, – предложил Стив.

– Не очень удобно, когда не можешь проверить, где ложь, а где правда. Остается полагаться на инстинкты.

– Что они подсказывают?

– Ты хороший парень, – произнес Баки фразу, набившую оскомину еще полвека назад, но отозвавшуюся дискомфортом по другой причине. – И ты опасен.

– Ты тоже, – на пробу уточнил Стив.

– Опасен именно для меня. Из-за ощущения, что мы знакомы всю жизнь.

Стив понял, о чем он. Баки не чурался людских прикосновений, вел себя расслабленно в повседневной жизни, но соратники не раз убеждались, как быстро он переходил в режим Зимнего Солдата, если возникала опасность или иллюзия опасности.

Его капитан был единственным человеком, который мог безбоязненно подойти к нему со спины и положить руку на плечо.

Они были знакомы, это правда. Неправда – тоже.

– Дай мне шанс… Бьюкенен.

Имя было непривычно громоздким, ломало язык, выговаривалось с подспудным отторжением. Стив обычно предпочитал избегать обращений, чтобы не усложнять все еще сильней. Сейчас уход от простоты имел смысл.

Пожалуйста. Прошу. Одна попытка и любые условия.

– Бьюк. Друзья называют меня Бьюк.

«Для своих – Баки» – сказал когда-то смешливый мальчуган в коротких шортах, гордо открывающих вид на ободранные колени.

Сейчас решение прозвучало грустно, обреченно, отдалось дрожью в теле.

Только потом Стив понял, что вибрация извне. Отзвук удара.

Он бросился к Баки, прикрывая, вместо того, чтобы защитить собственную голову. Потолок пошел трещинами, осыпался камнями и комьями земли.

На затылок легла тяжелая неживая рука, кажущаяся живой, наклонила голову к плечу.

– Цел? – спросил Баки, когда камнепад закончился, и в образовавшийся проход заглянуло перегретое солнце.

Стив кивнул, елозя носом и подбородком по шее Баки, раздражая кожу жесткой щетиной. Баки пах табаком, ментолом, одеколоном с нотами хвои, но где-то под этим незнакомым, пах собой.

– В субботу. В семь. Возле Вашингтон-Блу-Лайн. Не опаздывай… Бьюк, – Стив перекатил имя на языке, прислушиваясь к послевкусию. С этого момента показалось важным его использовать. 

Бьюкенен – шотландское имя, в переводе – мощное оружие. Пугающе идеально для Зимнего Солдата. «Бак» имело несколько трактовок. Одна из них, излюбленная Стивом, означала «денди» и раньше подходила Джеймсу Барнсу больше имени. Джеймс – не сидело на нем, ни смыслом, ни избитостью.

Стив не стал упоминать про бывшее прозвище. Из-за фразы про дружбу. Не хотелось навязывать свои правила там, где следовало научиться подстраиваться. 

Они оба выдавали себя за других людей. Возможно, не только выдавали.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Стив?

«Стив».

Он сказал «Стив».

Господи, это уже почти слишком.

Стив вышел из тени одинокого вяза, примостившегося у входа в частную клинику. Он не особенно прятался, но не афишировал присутствия, позволяя проигнорировать. Бьюк не стал проходить мимо.

– Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

– Ты бы еще в коридоре дежурил.

– Кто сказал, что я этого не делал? – ухмыльнулся Стив, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, отказываясь признавать в поступке повод для неловкости.

Бьюк покачал головой. Потянулся в карман за пачкой «Лаки Страйка».

– Ах да. Извини, – пробормотал и раздавил окурок, едва прикурив. Развернувшись, пошел вниз по улице. 

Стив нагнал, шагая по левую руку. Может, он зря придумывал неизвестно что, но…

– Почему ты так поступил?

– Как поступил?

– Выбросил сигарету. Извинился.

– Не знаю.

– Когда-то давно болезненного парня из Бруклина мучила астма. Лучший друг никогда не дымил в его присутствии. Позднее, когда никакой астмы уже не было и быть не могло, продолжал тушить сигареты. По привычке, – объяснился Стив, рассказывая, будто абстрактную сказку.

– Занятная история.

Они продолжили идти в молчании, вовсе не таком комфортном, какое между ними бывало. 

Город дышал гулом машин и гомоном людей – загнанно, будто раненное животное. Бьюк тоже казался раненным хищником, угодившим в капкан. Стив отделался легче – парой сошедший царапин и разбитым сердцем.

– Тяжело не помнить? – спросил, идя на риск. Не про себя. В целом.

– Иногда, – признал Бьюк. – Первое время было страшно. Казалось, стоит уснуть – и пережитое за день сотрется, словно ластиком. Потом устал бояться. А в остальном… Навыки остались, общие знания почти не были повреждены. Удалено только личное.

– Не считаешь себя… другим человеком?

– Наверное, нет. Не знаю.

– Ты сам выбирал имя?

Хватит, Стив. Это не допрос. Остановись.

Легко сказать.

Накопилось много вопросов, хотелось прояснить, пока Бьюк не передумал, не сделал шаг назад, не закрылся. Стив чувствовал его дистанцию, его напряжение. 

– Я думал оставить имя «Джеймс». Но оно такое распространенное. Моим лечащим врачом был Джим. И охранником – Джейми. Слишком… обезличено.

У Стива громко бухнуло сердце. Баки хронически не везло с тезками. Что в Бруклине, что на войне. История повторялась.

– А Грант откуда?

– Первое, что в голову пришло.

Второе имя Стива – Грант.

Прикуси язык, Стив. Просто прикуси. Совпадение. У тебя осталось только здесь и сейчас.

– Это ничего, что я спрашиваю?

– Нормально. Мне впервые представилась возможность обсудить это с кем-то помимо психиатра.

Стив рефлекторно потянулся к плечу, хлопнул ободряюще. Только потом спохватился.

– А это – ничего? – уточнил, кивнув на свою руку, нарушившую личное пространство. 

Они уже проходили подобное после того, как в разгар Второй Мировой пришлось знакомиться заново. Баки тогда изрядно изменился. После плена или еще раньше, после начала войны. Стив не перестал быть Стивом и не забыл ничего, но навалившиеся новшества сказывались, заставляли чувствовать себя неуверенно, заново утверждать границы, нормировать жесты и фразы.

Это типичные симптомы после долгой разлуки, а на этот раз она длилась без малого восемьдесят лет, но…

Стиву было тесно в роли человека, подавшего заявление на дружбу, проходящего испытательный срок. Он чувствовал себя жалким и потерянным. Выглядел, вероятно, не лучше.

– Стив… Давай выпьем кофе.

Подмена слов очевидна, но Стив не стал дознаваться, что Бьюк хотел сказать на самом деле. Бьюк хмыкнул, оттаял, будто неловкость Стива аннулировала ту, другую неловкость. Свернул в ближайший «Старбакс», оккупировал угловой столик, поджидая.

Официантка подошла, заправила прядь волос за ухо, улыбнулась Стиву.

Надо же. Ему. Не Бьюку.

– Определились с заказом?

– Двойное американо с лимоном. Два.

– Не делай так больше, – попросил Бьюк.

– Предпочитаешь, чтобы в следующий раз я заказал кофе, который ты не любишь? – пошутил Стив, тут же сожалея, желая забрать слова обратно. Он с трудом мог оценивать степень ненормальности того, что знал Бьюка лучше, чем тот знал его. Быть может, лучше, чем тот знал самого себя.

Ладно. Нормально.

Ароматный кофе появился на столике. Девушка стреляла глазками так явно, что даже Стив, не слишком хорошо понимающий намеки, уловил интерес. Бьюк и подавно. Он забавлялся, глядя как Стив старательно игнорировал оказываемые ему знаки внимания.

Когда девушка отошла, Бьюк сделал жест, будто поправлял выбившуюся прядь волос, губы облизнул, бросая призывный взгляд. Он подтрунивал, пародируя поведение официантки, передразнивая кокетливые ужимки. Ничего плохого не имелось в виду. Стив должен был быть вне себя от счастья, что натянутость ушла, вцепится в настрой всеми руками, но…

– Не надо, Бьюк. Я замечаю. Не слепой. Просто мне это сейчас не нужно.

– Не доверяешь ему? – прокомментировал Стив.

Синоптики обещали дождь. Наверное, шрам ныл. Тот, на животе.

Наташа отвела взгляд от щедро вымазанного в чужой крови Бьюка, прочесывающего дальний периметр, удостоверявшегося, что их не ждали сюрпризы.

– А тебя он таким не пугает? – уточнила вполголоса, заправив за ухо светлую прядь. 

Парик. Минимум косметики. 

Люси. Сегодня она – Люси. 

Исполнительная и невыразительная. Черная Вдова работала под прикрытием, облачившись в стандартную военную форму, изменив повадки, и даже Стив с трудом узнавал ее без копны огненных волос.

– «Таким»?

– Когда он… Зимний Солдат.

Его перестали называть так вслух, но имя никуда не делось. Было настолько же его, как и Баки Барнс.

Наташа и Стив далеко от остальной части команды, забрались в развороченное кафе с выбитыми окнами, устроили чаепитие в антураже апокалипсиса, улучили возможность поговорить спокойно и откровенно.

Стиву не было нужды находиться возле Бьюка, чтобы знать, как тот сейчас выглядел.

Серые глаза стали матовыми, безразличными. Их взгляд – цепким и слепым одновременно, словно со дна озера, скованного льдом.

Зимний Солдат. Верно.

– Это не новое, Таша. Мы прошли с ним войну.

Наташа не стала ничего уточнять. Кому, как не ей, было понять с полуслова, ведь Наташа Романофф и Черная Вдова – разные люди.

Навыки Зимнего Солдата смертоносней, чем у снайпера из «Воющих коммандос». За время Второй мировой сержант Барнс убил больше людей, чем в роли агента ГИДРЫ.

Смерть еще в сороковые стала его частью, и чтобы с этим жить, требовалась проекция, боевая трансформация. Стиву знакомо. Стив Роджерс до сих пор бы колебался, прежде чем нанести последний удар, но Капитан Америка – нет. С Баки происходило то же самое. Необходимый самообман, отделяющий от функций оружия, иллюзорное разграничение, которое не смывало кровь с рук и не отпускало грехи, но позволяло быть человеком в обычной жизни. 

У Стива давно появилось официальное имя для подобного альтер-эго, у Баки – позже.

ГИДРЕ не пришлось прикладывать лишние усилия, было достаточно вытащить темную сторону на поверхность, отдать ей бразды правления, подавить ту, другую, человечную.

– Итак? – спросила Наташа, будто напоминала о давно отложенном разговоре.

Стив его ждал, не нуждался в разъяснениях и наводящих фразах. Наташа прибыла инкогнито, хотя могла бы не вмешиваться вовсе. Она переживала за своего друга и капитана. Хотела оценить ситуацию собственными глазами. Хорошо.

– Тони нашел Зимнего Солдата раньше, чем я. Лечил на свой лад.

– Лечил?

– Я должен был быть с ним, а меня сочли дестабилизирующим элементом, который бы приносил вред курсу восстановления.

– Что с ним сделали?

– Обнуление. Не такое, как раньше. Глубже. Необратимей.

Стив не мог этого простить. Ни себе, ни им. Когда он бестолково колесил по Америке, разыскивая Зимнего Солдата, все мысли были заняты тем, как вернуть стертые воспоминания. Как вернуть Баки его личность. «Вернуть воспоминания» и «вернуть личность» – не одно и то же. К такому выводу пришли в лабораториях бывшего Щ.И.Т.а, мутировавшего, сросшегося со «Старк Индастриз».

Слишком много власти сосредоточено в руках одного человека, Тони. 

Хайль Щ.И.Т. Хайль Старк.

– Ты бы не позволил.

– Нет. Не позволил бы. Тони организовали встречу, когда я уже не мог помешать «способу не дать Баки Барнсу сойти с ума».

Стив выплюнул цитату с изрядной долей желчи, но она не была насквозь лживой. Стив видел хронику. Заучил до секунд в странном приступе мазохизма. Психика Баки Барнса была изувечена, балансировала на грани полного безумия. И все же «форматирование» объективно не было лучшим путем. Самым простым, быстрым и эффективным – возможно. Но не единственным и точно не оптимальным. 

Если бы Стив был там, он потратил бы любое время, чтобы сделать все правильно. 

Если бы Стив был там.

– Мне жаль, – в сердцах сказала Наташа.

Как на похоронах. Отвратительно уместно.

– Ученые считают, он не вспомнит. Не сможет. Никогда. Воспоминания не заперты в сундуке. Они выжжены. Дотла.

Наташа протянула руку, легко касаясь запястья, словно не знала, позволен ли жест. Стив первым переплел пальцы, чуть сдвигаясь, прикрывая от взглядов с улицы.

– Вы можете попробовать начать сначала.

– Да.

Стив не стал вдаваться в подробности. О том, как Бьюку это было не нужно. О том, как удалось изменить его мнение. Слишком эфемерно. Боязно спугнуть. 

Бьюк остановился через дорогу от Наташи, отдал честь, готовясь рапортовать об окончании миссии. Он ополоснулся водой, размазав и смыв кровавые потеки. На губах играла затаенная улыбка. В глазах – живой блеск.

Больше не Зимний Солдат. Но и не прежний Баки. Пусть иногда – часто – казалось, что да.

Стив жестом попросил его подойти позже, и Бьюк, пожав плечами, направился в сторону сигаретного ларька.

– Значит, ты выбрал его? Значит, он – важнее? – подытожила Наташа.

Боже, Таша, нельзя так честно.

Стив Роджерс променял свою жизнь, сложившуюся в новом мире, на человека из прошлого, на друга, который его не помнил, но согласился узнать заново. 

Да. Оно того стоило.

Капитан Америка исчез со всех радаров. Второй раз за пять лет. Ходили разные слухи про разные страны. Стив почти не прятался. Лучший способ скрываться – быть на виду.

Он предпочел бы не сжигать мосты, но… Что было бы, если бы в операции Шестая боевая действовала вместе с «Мстителями»? Возле Бьюка бы наворачивал круги Скотт, выражая свой неуемный фанатский восторг. Наверное, он единственный бы не чурался легендарного убийцы. Это не означало, что Стив хотел бы раскрыть ему истинную личность. Чем меньше людей знало, куда пропал Зимний Солдат – тем больше шансов на выживание. Даже если предположить, что «Мстители» единодушно захотят его защитить… они же чертовы поп-звезды, не слезающие с телеэкранов. 

Решение уйти оказалось единственно возможным, если Стив не хотел бросать Бьюка. Тот не вписывался в состав «Мстителей» по сотне причин. Команда супергероев служила простым людям, и это было важным для Стива, удовлетворяло потребность в борьбе за правое дело, но…

Баки был единственным, что по-настоящему хотелось для себя.

– Он – моя семья, – только и сказал Стив, не оправдываясь – объясняя. Не совсем верное определение, но «друг» прозвучало бы сейчас неполно, недостаточно, а «мир» – не то, что произносят вслух.

– Ты говоришь «семья» в значении брата или супруга?

– Таша, – одернул Стив, подавляя порыв вырвать руку. 

– Извини.

Наташа почувствовала, высвободилась первой, поднялась на ноги. Свет упал на лицо по-иному, природным софитом подсвечивая черные круги под глазами.

Таша… Это ты прости, ладно?

Черная Вдова сильная, но она не должна в одиночку заниматься и новыми «Мстителями», и Железным человеком, вышедшим из альянса супергероев. 

Стив молился, чтобы причиной действительно была только Пеппер.

Тони – неплохой человек. Проблема в том, что среди тех, с кем приходилось сражаться Капитану Америке, было мало маньяков, творящих разрушение ради разрушения. Как правило, поступками руководили высокие цели и благие намерения. Стив даже про себя не мог гарантировать, что своими «подвигами» не делал хуже. Возможно, не явно, но в отдаленной перспективе.

– Береги себя, бородач, – попрощалась Наташа, ласково проведя пальцами по колкому подбородку. – И свою семью – тоже.

– Ты тоже, Таша. Себя и их.

Накрыв ладонью аккуратную женскую кисть, Стив почувствовал взгляд в затылок.

Стив не знал, кого или что стоило благодарить за то, что Баки был дарован второй шанс на жизнь. Может, Золе. Может, Тони. Но за то, что Бьюк дал второй шанс ему, мысленно благодарил его каждый день.

Спасибо, Бьюк. Спасибо. Спасибо.

Вместо молитвы, вместо мантры.

«Бьюк» звучало до дрожи похоже на старое прозвище, будто знакомое слово произнесли с неправильным ударением или исказили акцентом: узнать было легко, сопоставить – непривычно. Тоже самое по-другому. Стив пытался переучиваться, но время от времени называл «нового» друга Баком. 

Бьюк его ни разу не исправил. Может, не замечал оговорки Стива так же, как не замечал собственные.

Казалось, будет непросто отстроить ту дружбу, что у них была. Быть может, помогала работа. Когда каждый день приходилось прикрывать друг другу спину, это сближало быстрее, чем совместное пиво по пятницам. Стив получил возможность отредактировать черновик отношений, внести правки, прежде чем переписывать начисто. Старался не давить и не слишком торопиться. Но их с Бьюком общение – непрерывное дежа вю.

Раньше Стив считал его на редкость дрянным ощущением. 

С Бьюком оно приятно.

Стив прежде не грешил пустой философией, но теперь, глядя на Бьюка, мысли так или иначе сводились к одному вопросу: «Что делало личность личностью?». Когда-то казалось, что, в первую очередь, именно опыт. Что люди – это их прошлое, ведь настоящее – краткий, неуловимый миг, а будущего могло и не быть.

Баки Барнс ничего не помнил. Был настолько собой, что от этого сладко щемило в груди. Он улыбался так же, смотрел так же и говорил так же. Не знал Стива, вернее, знал его пару месяцев, но вел себя, как друг. Принятие необходимо было заслужить, а Стив не успел, получил щедрым авансом, отрабатывал, как мог.

– Пойдем на русские горки? – предложил в редкий выходной день.

– Еще чего. Хочешь, чтобы тебя снова стошнило?

– «Снова»?

– Оговорился, наверное, – пожал плечами Бьюк.

Они с Баки катались на «Циклоне». Раньше высказанное опасение было здравым, обоснованным. Стив не мог не переспросить про «снова». Большего себе не позволил, не стал разъяснять. Бьюк не слишком любил слушать о прошлом. Делал вид, что неинтересно, что он предпочитал жить настоящим. Стив не видел смысла растравливать чужие раны. Он научился молча подмечать мелочи вроде этого «снова». 

В Бьюке было столько подсознательного, что это вводило в замешательство. Он походил на плохого актера, который безбожно проговаривался, а потом раздражался, когда его в этом уличали. Стив понимал, что это было не так. Что Бьюк на самом деле не помнил, даже если казалось, что помнил.

Иллюзия работала и наоборот. Реже, но случалось, что замечал Бьюк. Например, вчера, когда он не захотел идти в парикмахерскую и попросил Стива его подстричь. Сначала Бьюк был расслаблен, а потом – напряжен.

– Ощущение как будто знакомо… Ты меня уже стриг? – спросил, словно пытался наугад ответить на важный экзаменационный вопрос.

– Да, – подтвердил Стив нехотя, полагая, что Бьюка покоробит. Нет. Он улыбнулся – тихо и светло.

Стив пытался быть тем, кем в прошлой жизни всегда был для него Баки – хорошим другом. 

Оставалось только ответить себе на вопрос – что это значило?

Стив оказался на перепутье непростого выбора: гнаться за призраком или похоронить надежду.

Доверять вердикту Щ.И.Т.а стоило не больше, чем ГИДРЕ, – организация построена на лжи, равно как и ее сестра.

Может, к Баки вернется память. Может, все это зыбкое, интуитивное – предвестники ее восстановления.

Может, нет.

И если Стив продолжит цепляться за прошлое, оттолкнет Бьюка.

«Друзья называют меня Бьюк» – сказал тот. Откуда взялась ритуальная формула? 

По наблюдениям Стива у него не было друзей. Были дальние приятели, скрашивающие досуг, были боевые товарищи. Ниша, которую прежде занимал в его жизни Стив, пустовала. Окружение испытывало к нему толику рационального недоверия, и он отвечал тем же. Доверие к Стиву было выписано едва ли не в генетическом коде. Или Стиву хотелось так думать. Может, Бьюку нужен был человек, который знал его историю, перед которым не было необходимости скрываться.

Стив ничего не выбирал и ни от чего не отказывался. Он принимал вещи такими, какими они были.

Недавно казалось, что было бы достаточно просто быть рядом с Бьюком. Стоило оказаться рядом, этого перестало быть достаточно. Стив изо всех сил старался понравиться, безмолвно упрашивая «выбери меня». Он хотел быть особенным. Как когда-то давно – и до сих пор – для него особенным был Баки. 

Бьюк. 

Оба. 

Один и тот же человек.

Неважно, черт возьми, неважно.

Хуже всего то, что Бьюк неосторожными словами или действиями бередил в Стиве смутные, стыдные, давно похороненные… заблуждения.

– Вам смешно, а мне смешно не было. Я даже решил, что она шпионка какая-то, проникнувшая в квартиру за секретными данными.

Карвер с чувством травил байку о прошедших выходных, где умудрился перебрать с алкоголем, и напрочь забыть о девушке, притащенной к себе в квартиру. Стив сидел на бревне у огня, слушал вполуха, отметил только, что за последнее время подобная болтовня превратилась в норму: атмосфера в Шестой стала легче, дружественней.

– Ничего удивительного. Ты параноик. Отдал мне отчеты по «Западу», заподозрив бывшую в попытке их выкрасть, – проворчал Лоу, подбрасывая дров.

– Не было такого, – возмущенно выдохнул Карвер.

– Да неужели? Прости, отмазка с беспамятством действенна лишь для Гранта.

Бьюк, которого чужая перебранка задела лишь по касательной, беззлобно ухмыльнулся, не прекращая точить нож:

– Завидуете?

– Действительно, – пробормотал Стив. – Я бы и сам не отказался от лечения, что с тобой провели.

Джеймс Колтон посмотрел на него, будто мысленно звонил психиатру, и Стиву оставалось только улыбаться, улыбаться так, что челюсть немела, всем видом демонстрируя, что он всего лишь пошутил. 

Люди часто задумывались о том, каково было бы начать с чистого листа. Уж такова натура. Стив – не исключение. У него неплохо с адаптивностью: он привык к современной музыке и черному президенту. Привыкал к «беспамятству» Баки. Но без тоски по прошлому, по мертвым людям и упущенным возможностям, принять новый мир как родной дом было бы проще. 

Стив впервые озвучил мысль вслух. Повисло напряжение. Неявное, неприятное, как бывает за полночь в заброшенных зданиях.

– Серьезно, до такого я никогда не напивался, – принялся за свое Карвер, игнорируя реплику Стива. – Первый раз пришлось говорить с человеком, о сексе с которым я не помнил. Неловко до ужаса.

Стив разжал кулаки. Едва ли он заметил, когда успел их сжать.

– Что же тогда Гранту говорить про позабытых любовниц, – подхватил Лоу.

Грянул дружный смех. 

Они не знали, что именно произошло с их товарищем. Не понимали, что стояло за амнезией. Впрочем, Бьюк заливался тоже. Когда все настолько плохо – оставалось только смеяться.

Вдох-выдох. Разжать. Ну же.

– Мне подобные конфузы светят разве что в домах престарелых.

Бьюк сказал это тихо, будто себе. Лоу расслышал. Может быть, по губам прочитал.

– Геронтофил, что ли?

– Возраст относителен, – отшутился Бьюк. – Посмотри на Стива. Восемнадцатого года выпуска, а неплохо сохранился, имеет товарный вид.

Вдох-выдох.

Проговариваешься, Бьюкенен Грант. Как же ты сейчас проговариваешься.

Стив погрозил кулаком. В шутку, конечно, в шутку. Оставалась надеется, что улыбка, приклеенная к лицу, не выглядела настолько натянутой, как ощущалась. 

Слишком по живому, не зажившему, гноящемуся резал юмор.

Нормально. Нормально.

Они застряли на краю света. Который час ждали проклятый вертолет. О чем могли быть разговоры? О сексе. Женщинах. Не только женщинах. В этом веке – не только.

Стив не привык к вольномыслию, толерантности. Официальная регистрация гомосексуальных браков по всем штатам до сих пор не укладывалась в голове. Стив деликатно отворачивался, когда однополые пары демонстрировали свои чувства в общественных местах. Он наблюдал за реакцией случайных зрителей. Особенно одного. Бьюк не обнаруживал ни осуждения, ни интереса, не задерживал взгляд, не давал однозначно распознать свою реакцию.

Стоп. Отбой. Перестань. Нельзя, красный свет, запретная территория. Просто перестань думать, Стив.

Стив подхватил топор, поднялся, направляясь в лес. Ветки затрещали, и Бьюк оказался рядом, шагая в ногу.

– Знаешь, а они правы. Моя амнезия сходна с пробелами в памяти после насыщенной попойки. Наутро находишься в полном ужасе от того, что успел натворить, но бессмысленно отрицать, что это твоих рук дело.

– Разве ты можешь напиться?

– Нет. Кажется, нет. Нужно проверить.

Бьюк бросил взгляд с прищуром, напрашиваясь. Слишком много вызова. Еще и юмор дурацкий не вытрушивался из головы. Топкую почву для насмешек топтали регулярно.

Хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит.

На днях, когда посреди мирного парка началась пальба, Бьюк сказал: «Похоже, свидание нам сегодня сорвали, Стив».

Свидание, чтоб его.

Наверное, Бьюка искренне забавляла навязчивая обходительность Стива.

Тот и сам ловил себя на мысли, что попытки наладить контакт больше походили на ухаживания, чем на выказывание приятельской симпатии. 

Стив был социально неуклюж, беден на опыт в отношениях.

С прежней внешностью он был никому не интересен. Потом случилась война. И после нее – еще одна – затянутая настолько, будто стала вечной, как по версии Оруэлла. Стив едва успел освоить новый век, залатать пробелы в базовых знаниях, подстроиться – и уже снова должен был воевать. 

Интрижки случались, редко и не слишком удачно, но личная жизнь не обустраивалась. Дружеские связи складывались немногим лучше. Все нынешние приятели – боевые товарищи. Бьюк теперь – тоже, но с ним получалось иначе.

Бьюк улыбался ему, будто и вправду – особенному.

В такие моменты на Стива… накатывало. Снова. Он старательно это игнорировал. Отношения с Бьюком и без того едва нормализовались. Стив, может, и рискнул бы. Если бы не уверенность, что ничем хорошим попытка не кончится.

Баки это никогда не было нужно. Да и про самого себя Стив не мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему было нужно именно это.

– Все нормально? – спросил Бьюк, нахмурившись от отсутствия реакции, несвоевременной задумчивости собеседника.

– Да. Просто не люблю шуток на данную тему, – признался Стив.

– Какую?

– Нас.

Взгляд Бьюка давил почти осязаемо. Он не понимал. Не помнил, что между ними было.

Стив знал, чего межу ними не было. Это – более тяжкое бремя.

Сейчас – особенно. Что-то схожее в Баки, окружающей обстановке, ситуации или самом Стиве ассоциировалось с днем, когда он вытащил лучшего друга с завода Шмидта. 

Баки держался молодцом, но на ночном привале у него снова начались галлюцинации. Стив пытался быть рядом. 

Объятие, поддержка, невесомое прикосновение к виску. 

Так задумывалось. 

А Баки обернулся не вовремя, и губы коснулись губ. Стоило бы отдернуться, посмеяться над неловкостью. Стив не смог. В голове оставалась пометка – просроченная, неактуальная – о полученном годы назад позволении.

Баки тогда едва ли можно было назвать вменяемым. Но и Стива – нет. 

Он ласкал губы долго, отчаянно. Как не должен был. С трудом удалось остановиться, не зайти слишком далеко. Красный свет. Отбой. Их отношения работали не так. Это всегда было дружбой. Хорошей, крепкой, искренней. Менять что-либо – портить правильный порядок вещей.

Баки не запомнил то неплатоническое проявление чувств. Или сделал вид, что не запомнил. Теперь не узнаешь наверняка.

Эпоху спустя Стив все еще помнил, каково целовать Баки. Да и остальное – тоже.

Третий кинжал вонзился в стену в миллиметре от плеча, дырявя обои, опаляя слух свистом разрезанного воздуха.

Стив уже не пытался читать книгу, но делал вид, что полностью ею поглощен и на внешние факторы реагировать не способен. Одетый в одни только синие спортивные штаны, он сидел в позе лотоса в центре разложенного дивана, излучая спокойствие дзен-буддиста, не выказывая ни малейшего напряжения от собственной роли живой мишени. 

– Ты пришел ко мне, чтобы читать «Героев западного фронта»? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бьюк. 

Он расположился напротив, за телевизором, на максимальном расстоянии, что позволяла небольшая комната. Между пальцами правой руки была зажата тлеющая сигарета, и пепел сыпался на старомодный паркет.

Бьюк вряд ли подозревал, насколько квартира походила на давешнее жилище Баки. Не в общем, но мелочами. 

У Стива сердце защемило, когда он впервые попал сюда. Было легко здесь ориентировался, понимать сам принцип, по которому располагались вещи. Находились и отличия. Берлога Бьюка прокуренностью напоминала дешевый паб, никакие проветривания были не в силах исправить ситуацию, заманить кислород в эти земли.

Гораздо уютней, чем в гостиницах, по которым Стив продолжал неприкаянно мигрировать. В последней, на обратной стороне дешевой картины, его поджидало граффити «Капитан Америка – фашист». Может, из-за подобных сюрпризов, Стив все чаще оставался ночевать у Бьюка после затянувшихся посиделок.

Ему все труднее было уходить.

Пристанище друга начинало казаться домом.

В ванной поселилась вторая зубная щетка, а в шкафу – несколько футболок. Диван уж точно был закреплен за частым гостем. Пару раз они с Бьюком спали на нем вместе, просто потому, что неудачно выбранный фильм их усыплял. 

Все это выходило из-под контроля. 

Чем больше времени Стив проводил с Бьюком, тем быстрее прогрессировало привыкание, тем невыносимей казалась необходимость быть порознь. 

Стив справлялся как мог. Сменил парфюм, начал курить. Одеколон ему не слишком шел, а никотин не брал отравленный сывороткой организм, но это был запах Бьюка, он помогал сохранять спокойствие, укутывал теплом, создавал иллюзию, будто тот где-то поблизости.

Наверное, не самый нормальный способ решать проблемы, но он работал, и этого было достаточно.

– Почему бы и нет, раз ты позвал меня в гости, чтобы час провисеть на телефоне?

– Я извинился.

Четвертый кинжал почти оцарапал щеку, но почти – не в счет. Точности Зимнего Солдата можно лишь позавидовать. Если он не собирался ранить, он не ранил. Стива – не собирался.

Стив доверял ему.

Чудо, что все еще не разучился доверять людям. Даже если и так, Бьюк – исключение.

– Я ждал тебя сто страниц. Вполне можешь подождать столько же.

Следующий кинжал врезался вплотную к голове, ограничивая движения.

Подлый прием, Бьюк. 

– Серьезно, хватит валять дурака. Повторное чтение зануды Рейнера не может быть интересней общения со мной.

Бьюк произнес слово «повторное» уверенно, словно говорил о чем-то, что знал. Он не знал, вернее – не помнил, что больше полувека назад лучший друг ее читал. Стив отметил, внес в мысленный каталог. Механически, безэмоционально.

Надо же. Больше не екало. Слишком часто – невозможно не свыкнуться. Воспринималось как обыденное, закономерное явление. Может, если бы «оговорки» исчезли, датчики бы забили тревогу. Может, нет.

Когда появилось сегодня и было обещано завтра, вчера стало иметь не такое уж большое значение.

– С кем ты говорил? – поинтересовался Стив. Он слышал разрозненные обрывки реплик, Бьюк вышел на кухню, говорил вполголоса, отсекая от разговора.

– Куратор. 

– Кто?

– Психиатр, назначенный Старком, – перефразировал. – Если отчет проходит хорошо, это избавляет меня от личной встречи. 

– И как прошло?

– Раньше получалось убедительней. До тебя, – пояснил Бьюк. – Он же… Понимаешь, я знал перечень людей, которых убил. И тех, кто был способен за них отомстить. Необходимые меры безопасности, пусть даже никто не связывал снайпера из Шестой с Зимним Солдатом. О жизни в двадцатом веке рассказывали мало. Неактуально. Все близкие мертвы.

Стив был застигнут врасплох откровенностью, отозвался глухо:

– Я – нет.

– Мне не сообщили. Черт, мне есть, за что быть им благодарным, но ты… Они не должны были умалчивать о тебе, о том, что в моей прежней жизни было что-то настолько хорошее. Наша третья первая встреча… Прости. Знакомство из прошлого – плохой знак. Фактически – гарантия, что пришли по мою душу.

Последние месяцы Стив был с головой погружен в миссии, в свободное время – Бьюком. Наверное, пора было сменить масштаб, вынырнуть в большой мир. Сообщения Таши тревожили. Стив исправил главное, заново завоевал расположение Баки, но между ними еще оставалось много подвешенного, недосказанного.

– Спасибо, что не выстрелил.

– Я хотел. Не смог. Женщин без колебаний убивал. Тебя – не смог. Слава богу, конечно. Но ведь это ненормально?

– Не знаю. Не знаю, нормально или нет. Знаю только, что взаимно.

– Взаимно?

– Мне было бы гораздо проще застрелить себя, чем тебя.

Стоп. Отбой.

Заткнись, Стив. Заткнись, подавись своими сантиментами, захлебнись, только держи при себе.

Признание прозвучало хуже объяснения в любви, потому что, боже, таким словам место разве что в свадебной клятве.

Бьюк не понял или сделал вид, что не понял. Он почти не двигал левой рукой, но между пальцев изящно танцевал кинжал. После сказанного – совсем уж понарошку. Сколько их всего? Что он будет делать, когда истратит запас?

– Стив… это последний, так что мне придется действовать наверняка. Сколько, говоришь, стоит книга?

– Попрошу без вандализма, – успел возмутится Стив, прежде чем на него обрушился стремительный выпад.

– Сдаешься?

Бьюк будто любопытствовал: «Совсем меня не боишься?». Стив не боялся.

В горло упиралось острое лезвие, а он улыбался – открыто, бесшабашно, искренне. В голове едва ли оставались меры предосторожности: Зимний Солдат был слишком идеальным оружием, чтобы нечаянно слететь с предохранителя.

Они оба не шевелились, застыв причудливой скульптурной композицией. За время драки сваливались с дивана, возвращались – удобный оказался ринг. Отсутствие движения удерживало иллюзию схватки, но схваткой это не было. Настрой возни иной. Дурачество. Пусть даже игры казались опасными, балансировали на лезвие ножа в прямом значении идиомы. 

Это – новое, отличное от прежнего уклада отношений. С Баки Стив не мог бороться даже вот так, не всерьез, не был способен выйти за пределы устоявшихся ограничений.

С Бьюком они тренировались вместе. Стиву редко попадались достойные противники, было здорово не сдерживаться, выкладываться в спарринге на полную и одновременно – не причинять вреда. Бьюк помог подтянуть навыки стрелка, заразил страстной любовью к огнестрельному оружию. Стив в качестве ответной услуги учил его обращаться со щитом. Не столько для Бьюка, сколько для себя. Было приятно стряхнуть пыль с верного боевого товарища, использовать хотя бы так, за закрытыми дверями. 

Бьюк легко, красиво управлялся со щитом левой рукой – идеальная смертоносная конструкция. Залюбуешься.

Баки помнил Стива болезненным и слабым. Бьюк вел себя с ним, как с равным.

– Конечно, нет, Бак. Ты меня не знаешь, если спрашиваешь.

Кажется, Стив снова спутал прозвища. Впрочем, в его исполнении любой вариант звучал неразборчиво, усредненно.

Бьюка задело неудачное высказывание, он отвел кинжал прочь, нахмурился:

– Почему же? Я знаю тебя. Капитан Америка – посредственный, но не безнадежный стрелок, талантливый стратег, хотя излишне самоотверженно подставляется, пытаясь прикрывать других. Стив не носит зеленый цвет, ест за пятерых, сносно рисует, болеет за Янкиз и любит нудные документальные книжки на милитаристскую тематику. 

– Звучит ужасно.

На самом деле, нет. Звучало здорово. Словно Бьюк схватывал его на лету.

– Извини?

Хватит караулить подходящий момент, Стив. Он должен знать, иметь в виду.

– Я не жду, что ты вспомнишь прошлое.

– Я не жду, что ты его забудешь, – отзеркалил Бьюк.

– Правда?

– Правда. Знаешь, я ведь решил: в предыдущей жизни не было ничего стоящего. Захотел начать заново. Ты все испортил, переменил мнение. Спасибо.

О продолжение их не-схватки речь уже не шла, Бьюк перестал блокировать Стива, сдвигаясь, отползая. Протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Стива шатнуло, словно пьяного, он завалился вперед. Бьюк придержал его. Бионическая ладонь мазнула прикосновением под лопаткой. Это – слишком. Тело и без того разгорячено, раздразнено физическим контактом.

Стив сжал челюсти, чтобы не застонать. 

В этот момент губы ткнулись ему в шею. Не случайно. Отнюдь. Пробуя на вкус – влажно, изучающе. 

Тише, Стив. Тише.

– Что ты делаешь, Бак? – спросил по инерции, и вопрос стал ответом, когда в голове всколыхнулось чувство повторения.

Чертово дежа вю, господи, то самое, восхитительное и пугающее.

– Мы с тобой действительно занимались сексом, да? – поинтересовался Бьюк с интонацией, будто пытался угадать ответ сложной головоломки.

– Да.

– Знаешь, вот это стоило сказать раньше.

Стив упустил момент, когда Бьюк потянулся к его губам. А после этого уже и не хотел прерываться на слова. Зря. Стоило многое объяснить, но Стив не знал, что именно и как.

Дух перехватывало, словно от первого прыжка без парашюта. Бьюк целовался совсем как прежде. Точь-в-точь. Знакомо до дрожи, но и необычно настолько, будто впервые. Прошло столько времени, что действительно можно засчитать за «впервые».

Может, Бьюк был прав. Может, следовало признаться раньше. 

Вот только казалось глупостью совершать ту же ошибку, но рассчитывать на другой результат.

Отбой. Теперь поздно сомневаться. Или рано.

Стив разорвал поцелуй, сместился ниже, тычась губами в подбородок, соскальзывая на шею, на плечо, ощутимо прикусывая кожу. Едва различимый синтетический привкус. Левое.

Бьюк тихо простонал.

– Ты ей чувствуешь? – спросил Стив то, что прежде не было причин подозревать. Бьюк никогда не показывал боли, но это – не боль.

– Да.

Твоя работа, Тони? Спасибо. За это – спасибо.

Руки Бьюка шарили по телу, обрушиваясь на рецепторы перегрузкой. Слишком жадно, как для спонтанности. Будто Бьюк давно думал, хотел, но впервые посмел надеяться, что на порыв ответят.

Да, черт возьми, конечно – да.

Возможно, Стив напридумывал эту ненасытность, проецировал собственную. Он не подозревал, что успел ужасно изголодаться, но чужая близость воспринималась обостренно, хотелось стонать от простейшего соприкосновения тел. Стив рефлекторно зажал рукой рот. 

Какое к черту рефлекторно? 

Он никогда так не делал, кроме того раза, когда им с Баки необходимо было быть тихими. Это не могло сразу въесться под кожу как некое единственно верное действие, но сопротивляться диктовке памяти – все равно, что отмахиваться от автоматического письма.

– Нет, так не пойдет. Хочу тебя слышать, – сказал Бьюк, лаская тыльную сторону ладони, целуя и вылизывая каждый палец, прихватывая зубами, чтобы вынудить отвести в сторону, раскрыться.

Стив подчинился. 

Биометаллическая рука нырнула под пояс спортивных штанов, срывая с губ измученный вздох. Стив рванулся еще раз накрыть рот. Бьюк перехватил запястье, пришпиливая к дивану.

– Хочу тебя, – прошептал горячечно.

Выбило все предохранители, Стив прогнулся навстречу, соглашаясь, напрашиваясь.

Быстрее. Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Слова были не нужны, но… Когда-то давно Стив не смог себя заставить признаться вслух, даже самому себе – не смог. Стоило наверстать упущенное.

– Я тебя тоже. Хочу. Очень.

Рука Бьюка скользнула ниже, настойчивей, вызвав невольную дрожь.

Задолго до истории с проектом «Озарение» у Стива возникала мысль попробовать переспать с парнем. Он так и не решился ее осуществить. Стив помнил стыд и неловкость, когда лучший друг огорошил его предложением близости. Помнил боль, переходящую в удовольствие. 

Все эти «неловко», «стыдно» и «больно» сохранились лишь в виде сухих фактов. Наслаждение отпечаталось на подкорке ярко, остро. 

Стив признавал, что ему понравилась роль, которая совершенно не должна была нравиться, но раздвинуть под кем-то ноги не мог. Тогда с Баки вышло на удивление легко, естественно. Ведь это был его Баки.

С ним и сегодня оказалось просто позволить себя вести.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Стив негромко. Он слишком много орал, чтобы теперь говорить громко.

«Не так» угадывалось в напряженном молчании Бьюка.

Ветер из приоткрытого окна холодил обнаженную кожу. Хотелось прикрыться, но Стив подавлял порыв. Лежа на спине, он бездумно созерцал потолок – белый, шероховатый лист неисписанной бумаги. Рука почти соприкасалась с протезом Бьюка, но все-таки нет. Послеоргазменная нега давно отступила: выносливость суперсолдат лишала передышки на сон, отсрочки перед непростым разговором.

– Просто… Странно. Я знаю твое тело и его возможности, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что оно хрупкое, что нужно бережно и осторожно.

– Раньше я был хлипкой мелочью.

– Ты рассказывал, помню. Но ведь это было давно? Еще до войны, до сыворотки?

– Да.

Стив вспоминал своей первый раз со смешанными чувствами. В прошлом веке тот секс остался единственным случаем, когда личная жизнь зашла дальше поцелуев. В двадцать первом столетии Стив изредка делил ночь с девушками. И это было… не так. Память играла несмешные шутки. Стив пытался убедить себя, что у него не получалось объективно сравнивать, прошло много времени, и в сексе с другом помнилось только хорошее, а плохое не удавалось воскресить полно и объемно. 

После сегодняшнего казалось, что никаких «но» не было, не могло существовать. 

– Стив, сколько раз мы занимались сексом?

Обидно, что сразу, когда тело еще саднило от истомы, сытости, удовольствия.

Ладно. Ладно.

Стив не стал торопиться с признанием. Он скомкал ответ на вопрос, занимались ли они сексом, и теперь чувствовал себя так, будто обманул Бьюка, хотя не обманывал. Ведь нет? И все-таки ввел в заблуждение. Не скажешь, случайно или намеренно. Отрицание стало бы искажением фактов, вот только «да» вышло рваным и расплывчатым.

– Считая этот – дважды.

Слова выговорены четко, раздельно, весомо. Стив бы предпочел, чтобы они прозвучали легкомысленно, но это было бы притворством.

Бьюк не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Приобрел виноватый, неуверенный вид. Почти раскаивающийся. 

Стив уже видел это.

– Прости меня. Наверное, я не должен был…

– Стоп. Отбой, – перебил Стив. – Мне понравилось. И в тот раз, и сегодня. За это не извиняются. 

Стив впервые за долгое время скинул с себя бремя ответственности, полностью подчинился другому человеку, и это ощущалось восхитительно, словно перезапуск систем.

Тем неловким утром, видя, какой дискомфорт доставлял другу обыденный процесс сидения, Баки извинялся, бледнея так, словно больно было ему самому. 

Стив заливался краской, вынужденный объяснять, что вчера было хорошо и просить прощения совершенно не за что.

Они едва могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. Поговорили, не поговорив. Не обсудили дальнейшее, но словно имели ввиду, что повторение не предусмотрено, на постоянной основе подобной помощи не будет. В конце концов, они – друзья. Это не было высказано прямо, но междустрочье выглядело очевидным. 

Было непросто делать вид, что все осталось по-прежнему. Ведь Стив узнал о Баки гораздо больше, чем позволялось другу.

Первое время они избегали лишних прикосновений. Оба. Может, первым начал Стив. Может, Баки. Важно ли? Постепенно все пришло в норму. 

Казалось, что пришло.

– Если понравилось, почему мы ограничились одним разом?

– Ты меня не… То есть мы… Мы не были вместе или что-то в этом роде. Я ухаживал за девушкой, которая мне нравилась. Она меня отвергла – вежливо, но категорично. Как и остальные до нее. Ты попытался меня утешить, поднять самооценку. Не более того. 

У Бьюка был взгляд, будто Стив безнадежно проваливал тест на детекторе лжи.

– Даже если так. Допустим. Все равно странно.

– Что странно?

– Почему я не сорвался раньше? Зная, какой ты, почему?

Стив сглотнул. Однажды Баки был очень пьян и снова начал. Алкогольный дурман придавал тощему, нескладному Стиву фальшивую привлекательность, скрадывал недочеты и сомнения. Пользоваться этим не стоило. Стив не стал, остановил. Навряд ли следующим утром Баки помнил свою выходку. 

Был и другой случай, который Бьюк, не будь обнулений, сохранил бы в памяти. Баки пытался поцеловать Стива в день похорон Сары Роджерс. Стив увернулся – он не нуждался в жалости, не тогда и не так. Баки не настаивал.

Подходило ли к этим эпизодам слово «сорваться»? Ведь «сорваться» основано на желании. Это Стив сорвался – тогда, в австрийском лесу.

– Какой я? Раньше у меня была та еще внешность.

– Дурак. Причем здесь внешность? 

Стив не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Действительно не при чем. 

В их ночь Стив не проявлял инициативы, о чем потом жалел, но именно тогда – не мог. Поначалу ему не слишком и хотелось того, что предложил лучший друг. Зато потом – хотелось слишком сильно.

– Из меня не особенно какой любовник получился. Опыта ноль было, зато комплексов – хоть отбавляй. Тебе не имело смысла связываться со мной и сотней проблем, когда вокруг вились толпы умелых, красивых девиц.

Бьюк недоверчиво приподнял брови, улыбнулся криво.

– Знаешь, иногда меня почти не беспокоит, что я многого о себе не помню. Но иногда, вот прямо сейчас, например, это чертовски неудобно.

– Неудобно, – эхом отозвался Стив.

– Своей версии произошедшего нет, а твоя никакой критики не выдерживает.

– Почему?

– Я не помню двадцатый век, но помню двадцать первый. Из того, что у меня в нем было, ты – лучшее.

Бак. Бак, то, что ты сейчас говоришь… Что именно ты сейчас говоришь?

Стив боялся истолковать превратно, обмануться, принять желаемое за действительное.

– Можно подумать, ты за полтора года успел со многими переспать. Или?

– Немногими. Пять человек хватит для статистики?

– Более чем.

Бьюк без труда уловил сдерживаемое Стивом недовольство.

Ревность. Его название – ревность.

– Стив. «Лучшее» я не о сексе говорил. Не только о сексе.

Господи. Господи, Бак.

Стив не знал, что следовало ответить. От него будто и не ждали слов. Бьюк придвинулся ближе, наклоняясь, целуя. Ответить на это было легко.

В прошлой жизни Стив иногда ловил себя на мысли, что мог оказаться не единственным, кто усердно притворялся, что близость ничего не значила. Он зарубал подобные надежды на корню. Возможно, это оказалось худшим заблуждением. Возможно, откровенный разговор запоздал почти на столетие. Возможно, нужно было еще тем утром сказать, что не просто понравилась. Что хотелось еще.

– Бьюк, – прошептал Стив в губы, позвал, произнес имя отчетливо, с искренним наслаждением, будто впервые как следует дегустировал.

Бьюк. Обращение для друзей. В контексте всего, что происходило, должно было прозвучать странно, неуместно. Но – нет. Оба понимали, что на самом деле подразумевалось.

Имена и названия – условность. Главное – суть. 

Она неизменна. 

Называть «Баки» или «Бьюк» не имело значения. Равно как не играло роли, окрестить ли это дружбой или как-то иначе. В конце концов, Баки Барнс всегда был больше, чем просто друг. Не в смысле, что… А, может, именно в том самом смысле. Теперь уж – точно.

– Сейчас есть причины, по которым следующий раз необходимо откладывать еще на полвека?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Стив, возвращая поцелуй. Длинный список поводов «почему не» стал неактуальным, если вообще хоть когда-то имел смысл.


End file.
